Could Life Get Any Weirder?
by Fastpitchgrl2489
Summary: PG13 just in case...anyway, Marisa finds out she's a mutant and has no idea who to tell...plus, suddenly almost all of her friends have disappeared...I wonder why...please R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
Marisa thought her life was pretty normal. She was a normal 14-year- old. She had brown, curly hair and hazel eyes. She liked to sing and do theatre, plus play softball. She had two little brothers, Jimmy, who was 11, and Austin, who was 3. She also had a sister, Monica, who was 15. Pretty normal life, right? Wrong! She was different. Recently, things started happening, things she couldn't quite explain. Other people noticed, too. Her friends, for one, or at least the ones that were left. Marie's parents had sent her away for a reason Marisa was not told. She had known Marie since she was 3 and now suddenly Marie was no longer there to turn to. Her friend Robyn was kicked out, and Marisa had no clue where Robyn was now, and why she was even kicked out.  
Things in Marisa's life were changing. Her dad was never around. He was working to become a deacon and was never around for her. Nothing seemed right, on top of it all she had to be different. She believed she was becoming a mutant. She wouldn't tell anyone, even the people she trusted the most. It started when she was running to get her brother. She felt jolted and realized all of a sudden, she was in front of the house down the street. She had run faster than any normal person could. She tried to lift something on a dare from her brother and she did. The object was over 100 pounds. Her brother was scared.  
She didn't know what to do. She was actually scared. She was currently sitting on her bed doing her homework. She was in the middle of her math problem when the phone rang. Marisa reached over and answered it.  
"Hey Risa, it's Rie," the voice said.  
"RIE!" Marisa shrieked.  
"Yes it's me. And uh, I know you're having problems," Marie said.  
"What? How?" Marisa asked, confused.  
"I'm a telepath and empathy, so I know what you're going through. My parents sent me to a school for mutants. You're welcome to come, actually you were invited," Marie replied.  
"Really?" Marisa asked.  
"Yup, Robyn's here, too, with almost the same powers as you," Marie replied, "And there's a lot of hot guys here. I have a boyfriend."  
"Cool. I'm coming, and who's your boyfriend?" Marisa asked.  
"Danny Walker. He's hot and he has a really cool power. He can throw energy balls," Marie replied, "Oh, and my mom will pick you up and drive you here tomorrow morning."  
With that, Marie had hung up. Marisa started packing and told Monica what was going on since they shared a room. Monica thought it was cool and wanted to go. Marisa kept packing, hearing Monica saying she was developing something, too, because she noticed when she was getting a shower the other day she could control the water without touching it or anything. Soon Monica was packing, too.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
The next morning Monica and Marisa were waiting on the porch for Marie's mom to pick them up. When she arrived, they ran over to the car. Their parents knew they were leaving and why and encouraged it. So there they were, waiting for Marie's mom to pick them up.  
Marisa was watching, using her supersensitive sight. She saw the car coming in the distance. She also saw that there was somebody in the front seat. It was a girl about her age. She shrieked when she realized who it was.  
It was Lauren. Lauren was one of her best friends who she hadn't seen in a year. Lauren had moved to California. What was she doing back here? Lauren had blonde hair and blue eyes and was five feet tall, just like Marisa.  
The car pulled into the driveway. Lauren got out and ran to hug Marisa, as Marisa was doing the same. Marisa pulled away and looked at her. She hadn't changed one bit.  
"What are you doing here?!" Marisa exclaimed.  
"I'm going to the same place as you. I've been a mutant since I left, but I didn't wanna admit it. I can control electricity. It's so cool!" Lauren replied with a smile.  
"Cool!" Marisa exclaimed, climbing in the backseat with Lauren, leaving Monica to have the front.  
The rest of the ride was filled with Marisa, Lauren, and Monica talking about what had happened since they last saw each other. Before they knew it, they were at the mansion. Marie's mom, Lori, helped them with their bags and then left.  
Marisa looked up at the mansion. The place was huge. It seemed like somewhere she always dreamed of living. She looked at Monica and Lauren to see they were starring the same way. When they finally got a hold of themselves, they walked up to the front door and knocked.  
Marie answered and hugged all three of them. She showed them inside and to their room and helped them settle in. All three of them were sharing a room. She was about to take them on a tour when Robyn walked in. Once again, they hugged and they talked.  
Finally, Marie was able to take them on the tour. She showed them the classrooms, the kitchen, all the usual. She brought them to the rec room last, knowing everybody would be in there. Sure enough, she was right. Everybody was there.  
"Okay everybody. This is my best friend, Marisa, her sister Monica, and my friend Lauren. They're new here. I'm sure you all wanna introduce yourselves, so go ahead," Marie said.  
Everybody introduced themselves to them. Marisa discovered she thought a lot of the guys were cute, but none as cute as Kurt. Once she got past his blue skin, she thought he was cool. He was really nice and she seemed to get along with him the best.  
Monica, on the other hand, seemed to like a kid called Evan. She had been talking to him since he introduced himself to her. She was smiling and Marisa could always tell when her sister liked somebody. She'd have to talk to Monica later.  
Lauren was talking to a few people. She was talking to Marie, Robyn, Danny (Marie's b/f), Alex, and AJ. Alex was the son of Warren Worthington, and had the same wings, and AJ was Scott (Cyclops)'s brother. TBC AN: Ok guys, sorry this is so short but I'm busy today. I'm packing because I'm going away a few days. I won't be updating until at least Wednesday on all my stories. Well, see yah when I get back and ya'll better review! 


End file.
